Living Life in the present
by firebrat5289
Summary: Ed hires on a new member for security & Survaillance. Will Danny stay professional, or will their past come back to be a part of the present?
1. Ch 1: Remembering Happier Times

Title: Living Life

Summary: Ed hires on a new person to work in Security. Will Danny keep his relationship with her professional, or will the boundaries between co-worker and lover get blurred?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Las Vegas Characters. I do own Julian 'Julie or Jules' McCarthy.

A/N: There is extreme bad language included in this story

**A/N: I know that Las Vegas is not the way I'm portraying it in this story, so I'm making it up for the purpose of my writing. That, my friends, is what they call a Creative License. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As I look around my Las Vegas home, I see pictures of a happier time, a time where things were so much less complicated. Danny and I were still together, and having a great time. I look at that picture, and my heart longs for those easy days. It's been about ten years since it was taken, and so much has changed. Danny and I were living closer to the base where he was stationed. I was only sixteen, and he was eighteen. He was leaving soon, and it was the day he finally left, that I found out I was pregnant. When Danny got back, we tried to make things work for the sake of our unborn child, but soon discovered that things almost never work out as we plan. The more we fought, the more apparent it became that it was impossible to give our child a good life while we were still together. Danny and I split up about a month after my seventeenth birthday, when I was six and a half months pregnant. Two months later, our baby was born early, with both parents around her: Emma Rose McCoy, 5 lbs 6 oz, 19 inches long. Emma may have had my blue eyes, but her facial structure was just like her daddy's. Not knowing when and for how long Danny would be gone with the Marines, the two of us decided it would be best for Emma to keep living with me, so she could have the stable home life that neither of us really had while we were growing up. I haven't seen Danny since that day, when I was seventeen years old. I've heard that he's working at some casino in Vegas as the head of security, and I'm happy for him. Emma hasn't seen her father, but asks about him often. It's so hard to believe that she is ten years old already. It seems like just yesterday that I was cradling her small body in my arms. I just moved back to Las Vegas recently, after getting a new job at the Montecito as a member of the security personnel. I don't have the first clue what to expect, as I walk into Ed Deline's office, but I know from what I've heard about this casino, it's going to be something big.

"Julie, please take a seat."

I sit down in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk from Ed.

"I need you to realize that at the Montecito, we function like a family. You may not fit now, but give it some time, and you'll be a vital piece in this well-oiled machine."

"I understand."

"I also need to review some personnel forms with you. Are you flexible on your hours? I see that you have a young daughter."

"Yes, her name is Emma, she just turned ten. My mother lives in town, and she's offered to take care of Emma while I'm at work."

"Ten years old is a good age. They're still so young and not tainted by the world at that age."

It's as if Ed senses that I didn't mention her father for a reason and doesn't push the topic any further.

"You graduated from Western Las Vegas University, with a degree in audio/visual analysis. That's quite impressive, Miss McCarthy."

"Both of my parents were involved with surveillance and that type of thing when I was growing up, and I guess I just knew that I always wanted to be involved in this when I was old enough."

"Well, I think that you are extremely qualified for this job."

Before Ed can go any further into my history and qualifications, a man walks into the office in a hurry, carrying a file in his hand.

"Ed, we have a lock…"  
He stops mid-sentence when he sees a person sitting in front of Ed's desk.

"Danny McCoy, meet one of your new surveillance and security techs, Julie McCarthy. Julie, this is head of security, Danny McCoy."


	2. Ch 2: Keeping it professional

Title: Living Life

Summary: Ed hires on a new person to work in Security. Will Danny keep his relationship with her professional, or will the boundaries between co-worker and lover get blurred?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Las Vegas Characters. I do own Julian 'Julie or Jules' McCarthy.

A/N: There is extreme bad language included in this story

**A/N: I know that Las Vegas is not the way I'm portraying it in this story, so I'm making it up for the purpose of my writing. That, my friends, is what they call a Creative License. Please review my stories! I work really hard on getting the chapters out to everyone in a timely fashion, and I'm sick of working hard for people who don't care enough to let me know.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Danny,"

"Julie,"

Ed looks back and forth between Danny and I, his mind trying to piece together what's going on. The minute Danny walked into the office, my heart stopped. I didn't know what to say or do. Here was the man that I had loved so many years ago, the father of my child. I had never thought I'd see him again, and now that I would be working with him everyday, things were about to get complicated.

"Do you two know each other?"

"You could say that,"

"Danny and I knew each other when we were younger."

I say, not really wanting to describe our entire past to my new boss.

"Alright, if you follow Danny, he'll show you to the surveillance room, where you'll probably be spending most of your time."

"Okay."

I get up and walk out of the room, still not quite sure of what to do.

"Julie,"

"Danny, I'm strictly here for the job. Let's just keep this professional, alright?"

"So that's how we're going to be?"

"How is it supposed to be? Because I'm just not sure anymore! It's been ten years since you left, Danny, and a lot of stuff has happened. We moved back to Las Vegas, I got my degree, Emma has grown up. Everything is different, Danny, I'm different. Let's just get going, so I can see where I'll be working."

"Fine."

Both of us give up on the fight, not wanting this to be how we were around each other. Danny and I had once been best friends, able to tell each other anything. Now, we were so uncomfortable around each other that it wasn't funny. About five minutes later, we get to the surveillance room.

"Like Ed said, this is where you'll be spending a good majority of your time at the Montecito. Everyone here is pretty cool to be working with."

I just nod my head as Danny talks, absorbing the information like a sponge.

"This guy right here is Mike Cannon, the assistant head of security. Chances are, that you'll be working with him more often than anybody else. Mike, this is Julie McCarthy, she's going to be working security/surveillance with us now."

"That's cool. How's it going, Jules?"

"Pretty good, Mikey."

I finish up my small tour, heading home to spend time with Emma. Danny, however, stayed at work, facing one of the many challenges to come.

"You wanted to see me, Ed?"

"Yeah, come on in and take a seat."  
Danny sits in one of the chairs.

"What's going on?"

"It's about the new girl, Julian McCarthy. I figured I'd give you one more chance to tell me the truth. Do you know Julie personally?"

"Yes."

"How do you know her, Danny?"

"We got together when I was eighteen, she was sixteen. We had….well, you know, a few times before I signed up to be in the marines. As it turns out, one of those times, Julie ended up pregnant. When I got back from training, we tried working things out, went to counseling, I mean, we tried everything. We couldn't stop fighting, and split up, figuring that us staying together wasn't going to do our baby any good, you know?"

Ed nods his head, wanting to let Danny get the huge burden off of his shoulders.

"Anyway, Julian was about six and a half months along at the time, no complications or anything. Two months later, she had the baby premature. Emma Rose McCoy, 5 lbs 6 oz, 19 inches long, with her mom's eyes. I looked at those eyes and thought to myself that I was never going to let her go, I wouldn't do to my child what my mother did to me. Julie and I had discussed it though, and with me not knowing when and for how long I would be gone with the service, we decided it'd be best for her to have sole custody of our daughter. I haven't seen either of them since."

"Did she try to keep you away?"

"No, Julie would never do that, not in a million years. I was just…I was just too damn scared that Emma would hate me for leaving her, and that she'd never forgive me."

"So, let me get this straight. You and Julie had a baby, and made the decision to give her a good, stable life, but you've stayed away from her for this long. Emma is your daughter, and she deserves to know her father, I mean, she looks just like him."

"You've seen Emma?"

Danny says, his head picking up, eyes full of wonder. Ed pulls a picture from his desk, sliding it over to Danny. It was taken on her fifth birthday; sure, it was an older picture, but it was my favorite. Emma did have my eyes, but I had been right since she was born; she looked just like her dad. Danny sits in the chair, grinning at the picture, about to start crying. He hadn't seen Emma since she was just a few weeks old, and to see her at one of the milestones in her life, sort of made him feel bad for missing it.

"Daniel, I'm not going to tell you what to do, seeing how as we all know you wouldn't listen to me anyway, but don't screw this up. She's your daughter, and you love her, and I'm guessing at some point you loved Julie, too. Hell, maybe you still do. Don't let this opportunity pass you by."

"But Ed, the police on interoffice,"

"As long as you're not groping each other in my office, I couldn't care less. Here's her address."

Ed scribbles down my address on a small piece of paper, and hands it over to Danny.

"I'm hoping that you'll make the right decision, alright, Danny?"

He takes the paper, and runs out of Ed's office, right outside and into his car, not wanting to let anymore time with his daughter and the woman he loves slip away.


	3. Ch 3: Meeting Emma

Title: Living Life

Summary: Ed hires on a new person to work in Security. Will Danny keep his relationship with her professional, or will the boundaries between co-worker and lover get blurred?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Las Vegas Characters. I do own Julian 'Julie or Jules' McCarthy.

A/N: There is extreme bad language included in this story

**A/N: I know that Las Vegas is not the way I'm portraying it in this story, so I'm making it up for the purpose of my writing. That, my friends, is what they call a Creative License. Please review my stories! I work really hard on getting the chapters out to everyone in a timely fashion, and I'm sick of working hard for people who don't care enough to let me know.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Julie, come on! Open the door!"

Danny says, ringing the doorbell repeatedly. He got to my house about 15 minutes later, after speeding the entire way from the casino. The talk with Ed really helped clear things up for Danny. He knew that he had done wrong ten years ago, leaving me alone to raise our child, even though he thought he was doing what was right for Emma. She needed a father figure in her life, and he preferred it to be her actual father.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to you!"

The door open, throwing Danny a little off balance. A few seconds later, it opens fully, revealing a ten year old girl, with long brown hair and striking blue eyes, wearing a pair of pajama pants and a white tank top.

"Can I help you?"

For a moment, Danny is frozen, a little shocked by what is standing in front of him. Seeing Emma in pictures is one thing, but seeing her in real life, live and in person, is completely different.

"Are you okay, mister?"

"Uh, yeah, uh, is your mom home?"

"Who's asking?"

"Danny McCoy."

She walks away from the door a few steps and yells out to me.

"Mom, there's some crazy guy here for you named Danny McCoy."

"Let him in, Emma!"

I yell from the kitchen, where I'm trying to finish the photo albums. In the process of moving here, I discovered just how many pictures I have and how unorganized I am. Emma stands aside, letting Danny enter, then leads him into the kitchen.

"Can I help you mom?"

"I'll let you help when we get to your pictures okay, sweetie? Now go into the living room and finish your art project."

She scrambles off into the living room to finish her painting for school, leaving Danny and I alone in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Jules."

"For what, Danny? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yeah, I do. You were seventeen and had a whole life ahead of you, and that was all taken away by me leaving you alone to raise Emma by yourself."

"That decision was made by the both of us, not just you. It's partially my fault for getting pregnant at all that young. I was sixteen when she was conceived, and I guess at the time, I didn't realize what it was like to have to care for another person. I think everything turned out okay though. Emma's a great kid."

"Yeah. You were right, you know. When she was born and you were still in the hospital, you said that Emma had your eyes, but her face was just like mine, and you were right. Ed showed me the picture he had of when she turned five and it hit me that I had missed so many milestones in Emma's life and I didn't want to miss anything else."

I sit there thinking for a minute. Danny wanted to be in his daughter's life, which is something I always wanted for Emma. She had never met her father, and I was hoping that one day I could introduce them, and it seems like that perfect opportunity had just fallen into my lap.

"Does she even know that I'm her father?"

"Yeah. I've showed her tapes of us together, showed Emma pictures, and told her all about you. She wants to know how come you've never come to visit."

"I just want to see her sometimes. The weekends or whatever is good for me."

"Danny, stop. I'm not going to keep you from seeing Emma whenever you want to. She's not just my daughter, she is yours, too, and that gives you the right to be in her life full-time. Start with some pictures."

I toss him a pile of old photographs of Emma at random ages.

"You'll need to catch up a little bit before you're thrown head first into the world of parenthood. This one is of her when she turned two. Emma couldn't and still can't stand making a mess, so your dad was taking pieces of cake and feeding it to her."

While we had decided back then that Danny would go live his life, his family still wanted to be involved in Emma's life and I wasn't going to stop them.

"She adored your dad, Danny, and he adored her. I'm really sorry we couldn't make it in for the funeral."

"Nah, it's alright. The only ones there were my sister and I. Dad would've wanted it to just be us."

We must've spent the next few hours just looking through pictures and recalling different memories.

"I want to come back, Julie; not just for Emma, but for you too. What Ed said made me think. He said that I love Emma, and from the way, I had acted around you, I still loved you, and he was right. I know that's crazy, you don't want to believe it. Believe me, that's exactly what I thought at the time too, but being back here with you tonight, with Emma, I don't know. I just I guess. I feel like a real family should."

I put down the pictures that I had been looking at.

"I don't know, Danny. What if it ends up being like last time?"

"It won't be like last time, Jules. We're both more mature now; we have more life experience and know what it takes to make it in this screwed up world."

"I don't know if I can. I know where you're coming from, and you're right, I do still care about you, maybe even more than I did back then, but I can't put Emma through that, I can't put myself through that. I don't want to feel that pain all over again,"  
Before I can finish the statement, Danny's lips are pressed against mine, and I'm sinking deeper and deeper into the moment. For a second, I feel like I'm sixteen again, before any of this happened, and Danny and I were still just two young, carefree teenagers, without a worry in the world.

"Mom, I'm going to put my art project upstairs so it can dry."

Emma's voice drifts in from the living room successfully shaking me from my reverie. I pull away from Danny and clear my throat.

"Okay, sweetie. Go ahead and go to bed, alright? I'll be up in a minute."

"Alright, mom."

I start picking up the few pictures that hadn't been put away, and lay them back in the box.

"You can't deny what just happened there, Jules."

"I can, and I will. Danny, we're co-workers now, and its best that our relationship stays strictly professional. Like I said earlier, you can see Emma whenever you want, but you and I, we're never going to go anywhere. Look, Danny, you can stay in the guest room or whatever if you want, but I have to work in the morning, and I need some sleep."  
I say, walking out of the room, leaving Danny sitting at the table. As I leave, Danny whispers to himself,

"I'm not giving up on this; not yet."


	4. Ch 4: Helping Sam

Title: Living Life

Summary: Ed hires on a new person to work in Security. Will Danny keep his relationship with her professional, or will the boundaries between co-worker and lover get blurred?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Las Vegas Characters. I do own Julian 'Julie or Jules' McCarthy.

A/N: There is extreme bad language included in this story

**A/N: I know that Las Vegas is not the way I'm portraying it in this story, so I'm making it up for the purpose of my writing. That, my friends, is what they call a Creative License. **

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews everybody! keep them coming! I also know that the next couple chapters are short, but bear with me!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, Julie,"

"So, Delinda,"

"How are you and Danny going?"

It had been two weeks since Danny and I talked about the possibilities that existed between us. Going to be that night, I felt like something was still missing. Sure, Emma and her dad were finally reunited, and that was always something that I wanted for her, but something still didn't feel right. The two of us got up the next morning to see that guest bed was made sloppily, a sure sign that Danny had spent the night at our house, but left before we could see him. Emma and Danny had spent everyday together since, though, and were attached at the hip. It's like he had never left ten years ago, and they had that amazing relationship that all fathers and daughters should have. Unfortunately, since then, Delinda and Sam had found out about everything and have never let me live it down.

"Danny and I are going nowhere. We're not together, Delinda. We've been over for along time."

"Have you ever thought about maybe giving him a second chance? I mean, you are both living in the same city, you see each other all the time through your jobs and through Emma."

"That's the whole point, Sam. We're co-workers now, and I can't afford to let something get between us on this job. This job is paying for Emma's school, clothes, our home, putting food on the table. I can't let anything get in the way."

"You think Danny would get in the way?"

"Think? I know he would!"

Sam steps in front of Del and I, with her hands on her hips.

"Enough about you two! I'm quite honestly sick of hearing about the infamous Danny/Julie saga, so, why don't you get off your butt and come help me with my whale? That way you can both finally see why being a host is the best job in this casino."

Del and I laugh at her, then head up towards the front of the casino to meet Sam's whale.

"What are you ladies doing?"

As the three of us ladies talked, we had hardly noticed Mike and Danny walk up beside us.

"Del and Jules are helping me out for right now."

"But you're security, Julie."

"No, really? So that's why I've been spending all of my time in that room with all of the monitors!"

I say, sarcastically, getting a laugh out of four other people.

"Mike, I will be back in security later, I just figured that while nothing was going on right now, I could help Sam settle in her new guy. You two are always telling us how the hosts needed more help when their people arrived."

"She is right, Danny."

"Shut up, Del."

Danny mutters under his breath, not loud enough for anybody to actually hear. For the past few weeks since a host from a different casino was shot and killed, Danny and Mike had been the advocates for having a member of security meet the hosts and whales downstairs, then take them upstairs, just to make sure everything went off without a hitch. Ed had been with it also, but the owner of the Montecito had shot down the idea, citing that it was a waste of the casino's money; that the hosts could take care of themselves, and if they though that anything was wrong, they could get a security member downstairs a.s.a.p. If any of us had known what would happen in the hours to come, that security plan would've been seriously rethought.


	5. Ch 5: Creepy Guest

Title: Living Life

Summary: Ed hires on a new person to work in Security. Will Danny keep his relationship with her professional, or will the boundaries between co-worker and lover get blurred?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Las Vegas Characters. I do own Julian 'Julie or Jules' McCarthy.

A/N: There is extreme bad language included in this story

**A/N: I know that Las Vegas is not the way I'm portraying it in this story, so I'm making it up for the purpose of my writing. That, my friends, is what they call a Creative License. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where is this guy, Sam?"

The five of us had been standing up front for almost an hour. Some whales have been known for showing up late, but an hour was a little extreme. This whale had said four o'clock on the dot, and now it was a quarter until five.

"I don't know, but this is getting ridiculous. I've tried calling the number he left the casino like five times and no one answers. Ever."

"Should we call daddy down?"

Before anyone can answer Delinda's question, an well dressed man in his late thirties come walking through the front door, and we can only assume that it is the whale.

"We'll see you ladies later."

Danny and Mike say, before turning to walk away. For some reason, I didn't want them to go, though. This guy was giving off bad vibes and I had a horrible feeling about what was about to go down. The man steps in front of Del, Sam, and I and just stands there, a stone cold expression on his face.

"Are you Jack Keaton?"

Sam asks, just to verify that this is the guy we are waiting for. I see a spark of recognition in the man's eyes, and he slowly nods his head.

"Hi, I'm Sam Marquez, and I,"

Sam steps forward to shake his hand, just like she greats all of her other whales, but the guy freaks out, and pulls a gun out front inside of his jacket. The three of us slowly take steps backward, not wanting to make any sudden movements.

"All of you stop moving or I will blow your brains out!"

Hearing the man yell, everyone in listening distance starts to stare at us, not sure of what to do or say. Looking behind Jack, I see Danny and Mike walking over to start negotiations, which to me sounds like a good idea, because I hadn't brought my gun with me.

"Everyone listen! If I don't get exactly what I want, these three ladies here are going to die!"

I looked over at Del who looked like she was about to bawl and over at Sam, who looked more pissed off than anything else. I knew I should try to do something to stop this, but I couldn't do anything without putting the girls at risk.

"Look, Jack, just let the girls go. They're of no use to you!"

We hear Ed say as he practically runs into the room, standing next to Mike and Danny. Both of them were ready to draw their weapons and fire at a moments notice.

"Oh, Mr. Deline, you have no idea how much these girls are worth! They are worth the million dollars you are going to get me right now before I lose control!"

He shouts, waving the gun around, making all of us more and more nervous.

"Do you even know who those girls are?"

"Well, this one I know is Samantha Marquez, and this one is your daughter, Delinda Deline, but her, I have no idea who this gorgeous woman is."

None of us has time to react, before Jack grabs me and holds me in front of him, like a human shield. He has one arm around my neck, holding me there, while his other hand is holding the gun to my forehead. It was at that very moment that Danny made one of the toughest decisions ever; he would trade his life for mine.


	6. Ch 6: Living Life

Title: Living Life

Summary: Ed hires on a new person to work in Security. Will Danny keep his relationship with her professional, or will the boundaries between co-worker and lover get blurred?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Las Vegas Characters. I do own Julian 'Julie or Jules' McCarthy.

**A/N: I know that Las Vegas is not the way I'm portraying it in this story, so I'm making it up for the purpose of my writing. That, my friends, is what they call a Creative License. **

**A/N: First off, I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed my story, even though it has taken me so long to update it. As most writers come to learn, the inspiration for the next chapter is not always there. You just have to sit it out and see when it comes back. Thanks for sticking with me. Second, this is the last chapter in my Danny/Julie story. I don't know if I will be writing a second part or not, but I would really like to continue this someday.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It doesn't matter who the girl is Jack! Just let her go!"

Delinda and Sam had run behind the security personnel, while Danny, Mike, and Ed all tried to bargain me out of the situation. Most people in my position would've just given up and broke down, and while that idea was very appealing to me at the moment, I knew I couldn't give up. I had a daughter to get home to, and I was not going to let Emma down. Seeing that their current method of negotiation wasn't working, Danny let Ed and Mike worry about Jack, while he turned his focus to me.

"Look at me, Julie. Are you listening?"

I nod my head to the best of my current ability, while looking into Danny's eyes.

"I'm going to get you out of this, and when it's all over and done with, you, and me, and Emma, we're all going to go somewhere together. We'll go on a real vacation, and do all of the things that families should do."

I soon realize that he was trying to calm me down, take my mind off of the situation at hand, and his efforts were actually working.

"Oh look at that! How sweet are you two? Mr. McCoy and our mystery woman are together! And from the sounds of it, they even have a daughter. You are the all American family."

Danny chooses to ignore Jack's comments, and continues to focus on me.

"You don't know how sorry I am that I left you and Emma alone back then, but I'm going to make it all up to you two, I promise. Jack?"

"Yes Mr. McCoy?"

"Take me instead."

You could hear everyone's head snap towards Danny in an attempt to figure out what he was doing. In a way, I was glad that I was going to get out of the situation, but I was now extremely worried that Danny was going to do something stupid and end up getting himself killed. We were slowly working on repairing our lives and here he was, risking it all.

"Danny, what the hell are you doing?"

Ed says, gritting his teeth from where he's standing beside Danny.

"Look, Jack, Julie has a young daughter who would be devastated if her mother died. So, please, let her go and take me instead."

"Well, Daniel McCoy, how very noble of you. Isn't that so noble of your dear Danny, Julie?"

Even though I cringe every time the guy says my name, I nod my head and whisper out a 'yes'.

"Mr. Deline thanks for your warmth and hospitality while I've been at the Montecito, but I do think it's my time to go."

He pushes my body aside. As I go tumbling to the ground, multiple gunshots ring through out the air.

"Sweetie, are you alright? Julie?"

When I open my eyes, I see Del and Sam kneeling down beside me, worried looks evident in their faces.

"What happened?"

"Jack pushed you out of the way, you went flying. Danny and him got into a gunfight."

My heart instantly speeds up as I remember everything, including Danny giving himself up for me. I move up into a sitting position, my eyes scanning the casino floor, which is currently busy with activity. A few feet away from me, Jack Keaton is lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Is he…."

"Yeah, sweetie. He's gone. Danny shot him twice, Mike shot him once, and daddy shot him twice."

I look towards the exit of the casino, where Danny is being worked on by a couple of paramedics. I stand up a little too quickly, and almost fall back over again. My worry for Danny over-rides my issues, as I walk over to the stretcher that he is laying down on.

"Hey you."

"That was incredibly stupid of you, Daniel McCoy! You very well could've gotten yourself killed. What would I have told Emma then? She just got her dad back, and she almost lost him again!"

He moves his hand over, placing it on top of mine, as if Danny is trying to calm MY nerves.

"But it was also incredibly brave of you. Seriously Danny, thanks."

"It was nothing."

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Well, how about it? You, me, Emma, all going somewhere together. We can be a real family again, Jules. I really wasn't kidding about that part."

"Sure. Let's do it, Danny."

This was it for me. Life would never be any better and sweeter than it was at this very moment. My life had reached the moment that everyone is always talking about; the moment that changes the rest of your life, and I sure wasn't going to let that moment pass me by. I was going to be living life, and living it the way it should've been done before.


End file.
